


#69 in your programs, #1 in your hearts.

by daledarko



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins, Young Love - Fandom
Genre: Hockey, M/M, rydan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daledarko/pseuds/daledarko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan drags Ryan along with him to play hockey. (short oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#69 in your programs, #1 in your hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off someone's caption on instagram. i post all my stuff on wattpad first, then here, so if you really like my stories you may want to follow me on there even though wattpad is shitty. anyways, my wattpad is daledarko.
> 
> send prompts/story requests/death threats to http://daledarko.tumblr.com

Ryan was never good at sports, and he never really saw a point in playing. Besides watching a bunch of sweaty, muscular, shirtless men run around. And then he'd get hit in the face with a ball. (And not the kind of ball he wanted to get hit in the face with.)  
So on one of their "terrible movie Fridays" when his best friend Dan asked if he wanted to join him at hockey practice, Ryan didn't hesitate to say FUCK NO!

"C'mon, Ry, it'll be fun." Dan pleas.

"No way. I look like an epileptic giraffe when I run, so can you imagine me skating?!"

Dan burst into a fit of laughter while Ryan's baby cheeks quickly turned red and he crossed his arms, pouting. "Please, just once. If you hate it and fall on your face you don't have to come with me again." 

"Fine..." Ryan sighs.

\----  
(ryan's pov)  
\----------------

Dan and I have only been at the hockey rink for 5 minutes and I already want to leave. It's too cold, and I look like a complete dork in my jersey. And of course, I got #69.

"You ready to play, Ry?!" Dan chirped. I blushed a tiny bit at the nickname.

"Uh...yeah almost...just hold on a sec." I replied and then took a quick hockey selfie for Instagram.

"C'mon!" Dan said and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me out towards the ice.

"Uh... Dan...?" 

"What's wrong? You know how to play hockey, right?" ...wrong. I've never even ice skated before.

"Nothing..." I sighed and followed Dan onto the ice.

The second I stepped onto the ice I started to slide and skid uncontrollably, my hands waving around desperately trying to grab onto something.   
Just when I was sure that I was going to fall on my face, Dan, who must be my guardian angel, caught me and helped me get my balance.

"Jesus, are you okay?" He asked. He had his arm wrapped around my lower back and his other arm holding my shoulder. Our faces were so close, I could see all his pores.  
Suddenly, I found it hard to find words and my breathing started to speed up.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine.." I whisper-panted. Dan stroked my cheek gently with the back of his hand. The hockey rink was freezing cold but somehow Dan was radiating warmth.  
He looked at me for a few more seconds with concern in his eyes, and just when I opened my mouth to tell him once more that I'm fine, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

The moment seemed to be in slow motion, yet it went too fast at the same time. I kissed him back, forgetting the cold and my stupid hockey jersey. 

"UGH!! Get a room you two!" Tom shouted from the other side of the rink. Dan's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree, and he's never looked more beautiful to me. "Are we going to play or not?" Tom whined, getting frustrated. 

Dan gave me a shy (adorable) smile, grabbed my hand, and skated towards Tom, dragging me along with him. My legs swerved and I held on for dear life. It was actually kind of fun.

Maybe hockey won't be so terrible after all. With Dan, it might just be fucking amazing.

-  
 **the end!**


End file.
